langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Spanish verbs
(Această pagină se poate vedea mai bine în format Monobook.) 600px ser = to be (essential/permanent quality) * Es difícil. = It's difficult. * Es muy alto. = He's very tall. * Soy casado/soltero/divorciado = I'm married/single/divorced * ¡Que seas feliz! = I wish you every happiness! * Quiere ser médico = He wants to be a doctor. * -¿Quién es? -- Soy yo. = "Who is it?" --"it's me". * Si fuera rico... = If I were rich... * Si fueras mi enemigo... = If you were my enemy... * ¿Qué fecha es hoy? = What's the date (today)? * ¿Cuál es la capital de Francia? = What is the capital of France? * ¿Por qué somos tan tontos? = Why are we so silly? * El azúcar es dulce. = Sugar is sweet. * Mi padre es calvo. = My father is bald. * Mis hermanas son altas. = My sisters are tall. estar = to be (health, location, state) * ¿Cómo estás? -- Estoy muy bien. = How are you? -- I am very well. * ¿Dónde estabas? = Where were you? * Madrid está en el centro de España. = Madrid is in the centre of Spain. * Está mucho mejor. = He's much better. * Estoy muy cansada. = I'm very tired. * ¿Qué tal estás? / ¿Cómo estás? = How are you? * ¿Dónde está el cine? = Where is the cinema? * La radio está rota. = The radio is broken. * Está sobre or en la mesa. = It's on the table. * Estás estudiando mucho. = "You're doing a lot of studying" * Estuve en la playa ayer. = I was at the beach yesterday. * Carmen está bailando. = Carmen is dancing. * Estábamos escuchando la radio. = We were listening to the radio. * El restaurante está abierto . = The restaurant is open. * La ventana está cerrada. = The window is closed. * La sopa está un poco fría. = The soup is a bit cold. * María está muy guapa hoy. = María is looking very pretty today. * Hoy estoy de mal humor. = I am in a bad mood today. Comparing ser and estar * Es un borracho. = He is a drunkard. * Está borracho. = He is drunk (at the moment). ----------- * El chico es pálido. = The boy is pale (he has a naturally pale complexion). * El chico está pálido. = The boy is pale (he is pale at the moment because he is ill). ------- * El hielo es frio. = The ice is cold (ice is inherently cold). * Este café está frio. = This coffee is cold (it has gone cold). ------ * ser listo = clever * estar listo = ready ------ * ser malo = bad * estar malo = ill ----- * ser rico = rich * estar rico = tasty (for food) -------- * ser vivo = lively * estar vivo = alive ------- * ser bueno = good * estar bueno = well (in good health) ------- * ser cansado = tiring (person) * estar cansado = tired ------- * ser grave = serious (personailty) * estar grave = seriously ill ------- * ser verde = green * estar verde = unripe ----- * ser moreno = dark-haired * estar moreno = suntanned ------ * ser pesado = heavy (thing) * estar pesado = boring (person) -------- * ser seguro = safe * estar seguro = sure, certain (person) tener = to have * ¿Tienes dinero? = Do you have any money? / Have you got any money? * ¿Cuántos años tienes? = How old are you? * Tiene siete años. = He's seven (years old). * Tengo trabajo que hacer. = I have / I've got work to do. hacer = to do, to make * ¿Qué haces ahí? = What are you doing there? * No sé qué hacer. = I don't know what to do. * hacer ruido = to make a noise * querer hacer algo = to want to do something poder = to be able, can * Yo puedo ayudarte. = I can help you. * No ha podido venir. = He couldn't come / He was unable to come. * Este agua no se puede beber. = This water isn't fit to drink. decir = to say, to tell * ¿Cómo ha dicho usted? = Pardon?, what did you say? * ¿Quién te lo dijo? = Who told you? * Mi amigo dice que eres muy guapa. = My friend says (that) you're very pretty. * No puedo leer lo que dice. = I can't read what it says. ir = to go * Íbamos hacia Sevilla. = We were going towards Seville. * ¿Cómo va el paciente? = How's the patient doing? * El enfermo va mejor = The patient is improving. / The patient is doing better. * El enfermo va peor = The patient has got worse. * ¿A qué colegio vas? = What school do you go to? * ¿Has ido alguna vez a Quito? = Have you ever been to Quito? * Tuvimos que ir andando. = We had to walk / We had to go on foot. * Iba con su madre. = He was with his mother. * ver = to see * Te vi en el parque = I saw you in the park. * Lo vi ayer = I saw him yesterday. * Lo vi venir = I saw him coming. * Los vi paseando por el parque = I saw them walking in the park. * No veo nada en contra de eso. = I see nothing against it. * Estás estudiando mucho. -- Ia ver, no queda más remedio! = "You're doing a lot of studying" -- "Well, I haven't got much choice!" * Te ves cansado. = You look tired. dar = to give * dar un grito = to let out a cry, give a cry * Dar es mejor que recibir. = Giving is better than receiving. * Le dio un bocadillo a su hijo. = He gave his son a sandwich. * Este negocio da molto dinero. = There's a lot of money in this business. * El vino me da sueño. = Wine makes me sleepy. * Dale a la tecla roja. = Hit / Press the red key. * Le regaló un diccionario por su cumpleaños. = He gave him a dictionary for his birthday. * Dio la vida por su país. = He gave his life for his country. saber = to know (information) * No sabía que era tu cumpleaños. = i didn't know it was your birthday. * ¿Quién sabe? = Who knows? * ¿Sabes ruso? = Do you speak Russian? querer = to want. to love * ¡Te quiero! = I love you! * Quiero mucho a mis abuelos. = I love my grandparents very much. * ¿Cuál quieres? = Which one do you want? * ¿Quieres un café? = Would you like some coffe? * querer hacer algo = to want to do something * ¿Quiere un vaso de agua? = Would you like a glass of water? * cuano quieras = whenever you like * como quieras = as you like llegar = to arrive, to come, to reach passar = to pass (on), to spend time, to happen deber = to owe, must, should, ought to poner = to put, to place, to set Learn Spanish Aprende Inglés: 100 verbs - 100 verbos * to accept = aceptar We accept the offer. = Aceptamos la oferta. * to allow = permitir/ dejar Allow me to open the door. = Permítame abrir la puerta. * to ask = preguntar/ pedir What did he ask you? = ¿Qué te preguntó? * to believe = creer What do you believe? = ¿En qué cree? * to borrow = pedir prestado Can I borrow this book? = ¿Puedo pedir prestado este libro? * to break = romper Did you break the glass? = ¿Tú rompiste el vaso? * to bring = traer Please, bring two pizzas. = Por favor, traiga dos pizzas. * to buy = comprar She will buy the food. = Ella comprará la comida. * can/ to be able = poder I can do it. = Yo puedo hacerlo. * to call = llamar My friend called me on the phone. = Mi amiga me llamó por teléfono. * to cancel = cancelar Cancel the download. = Cancela la descarga. * to change = cambiar Let's change directions. = Cambiemos de dirección. * to clean = limpiar Let's clean the house. = Limpiemos la casa. * to comb = peinar He likes to comb his hair. = A él le gusta peinarse el cabello. Resurse * 100 Most Common Spanish Verbs * Dictionary.reverso.net * Most Popular Spanish Verbs * 100 Most Used Verbs in Spanish Categorie:Limba spaniolă